


Shutting Him Up

by MarkieWay



Series: ILY 300 X 30 [19]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: If there was one thing even remotely annoying about Jackson, it was his tendency to rant.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: ILY 300 X 30 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773289
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Shutting Him Up

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t think of a better title. Also, please spot the idol.
> 
> Also, I’m sorry Jackson, I don’t find ranting annoying and I don’t think he talks a lot but I wanted to write this kind of fic and he was the more appropriate of the two of them to use. Also, I really do think he’d mention the argument at some point. It’s kind of valid.

If there was one thing even remotely annoying about Jackson, it was his tendency to rant. In all the years Mark had known the Hong Kong native, he hadn’t thought anyone could beat Jackson in that category, especially since the rants were really unnecessary matters. And okay, Mark liked when Jackson talked so animatedly, watching the cute expressions of his face change through the rush of different emotions and topics but when the rants occurred often without any effective interruption, he grew tired. Nothing he tried worked, making Mark want to bury his head on a pillow for all of eternity when the octave would rise.

With a tone of loud surprise, Jackson walked into their shared bedroom, “Oh my gosh! Do you know what I just found out?” There was only one thing that phrase could mean. A long rant related to a topic Jackson probably felt strongly about but one so repetitive that Mark couldn’t possibly take it anymore.

“JB keeps making me call him hyung but he let Girl’s Day Hyeri speak informally to him! She’s younger than me! - ” And Mark was right. This topic, again and again as though it didn’t have any attention from the moment Jackson had discovered the leader and he were the same age. Yet to open his mouth, Mark groaned internally.

“ - We’re in the same group, we’re closer, he even let’s Jinyoung call him Jaebeom-ah! But Jinyoung is younger than me - ”

Before Jackson could continue, Mark wrapped an arm around the younger’s waist and a hand by the back of his neck, pulling his lover in for a rushed kiss. Smiling as his boyfriend reciprocated, he barely let the man take a breath of air, pulling back for more and effectively shutting him up, thinking why he hadn’t done it sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel it, like it? I like kudos and comments. I’ve been told that my WiFi will be fixed tomorrow so, yay, but for now I’m visiting a friend’s house and ‘borrowing’ their WiFi. Thank fuck for my friend, right?
> 
> See you next time, I hope you liked this Drabble.


End file.
